


The Human Condition

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Pollen, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Malcolm Reed and Hoshi Sato are working on an abandoned Minshara-class planet—too bad no one checked the plants for potential side-effects before sending them down.A sex pollen fic.





	The Human Condition

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first porn I have ever written that hasn't been like archaic RPing; I never thought I'd do this. But then the trope, it called to me, and I couldn't not answer. 
> 
> I don't own anything, and I hope you enjoy—I am so nervous to post this lol

“—that the native flora _will_ have further interaction with your systems.” 

Reed's mouth pursed and Hoshi pretended not to notice, keeping her eyes down and on the tablet that she had been taking readings of before Reed's communicator interrupted her translating. 

“And, let me guess, you're unable to give us any clue as to how these plants will react with us? Nothing we can use to mitigate the worst to come?” 

The hand not gripping the communicator was gripping onto the butt of his phase-pistol still firmly in its holster on Reed's right hip. Hoshi licked her lips, her eyes drawn to the way his hip cocked out the slightest bit in his irritation as it pulled against his hand and his side, the fabric tightening against enough of a bulge to let Hoshi know which side the lieutenant packed on. A blush worked its way up the back of her neck as a warmth settled deep into her stomach, the back of her throat tightening in automatic response; without proper thought she paced forward a few steps, the tablet loose in her grip as she moved closer to where Reed was still in conversation with the doctor. 

Realizing that she had missed part of the conversation, her thoughts racing in ways she didn't find all that surprising—Malcolm Reed was, despite her objections in the past, one of the few men she knew that she fantasized about in more than just a vague sense—Hoshi was still a little dismayed that her usual focus had been so easily discarded by the outline of Reed's cock, especially on an away mission on a planet with what she now knew to have flora with an as of yet unknown ability to wreak havoc on Hoshi and Reed's systems. 

“Yes, I understand your concern, doctor, but you'll have to speak with the captain about getting us off-planet any earlier than tomorrow morning.” 

There was a pause and Hoshi managed to make her way fully to where Reed was standing, a step or two behind him and to his left. Reed turned to look at her, flashing a quick half-smile as he took in whatever expression on her face Hoshi was sure he was misreading because she was definitely thinking about how much his accent would deepen after sticking her tongue down his throat, and if it would go higher or lower when fucking her senseless—she could only imagine, and she often did, how his laser-focus would translate in the bedroom. 

“I will contact you after I speak with the captain, Mr. Reed.” 

“Fine, but I'm sure he won't budge.” Phlox didn't answer and she could just see the expression the armory officer was giving the small device—the doctor's communicator etiquette had always been lax, but it still seemed to frustrate the lieutenant every time he was on the other end of a dropped line. “Reed out.” 

He stuffed the communicator back into his pocket and turned to face Hoshi fully, eyebrow raised as he looked her up and down and up once more. “You heard all that, Hoshi?” 

Hoshi nodded before letting the tablet she still had a loose grip on drop, hardly noticing as it hit the ground with a dull 'thud.' She crossed her arms against her chest, a shiver passing through her in what must have been anxious anticipation—though Phlox had assured Reed only minutes ago that it was unlikely the plants would have any particularly adverse effects on their physiology, there was always the doubt with new contamination on an unexplored, seemingly hastily-abandoned planet. Reed's eyes narrowed, head tilting slightly to the left, and he opened his mouth—Hoshi presumed to say something—before closing it in order to run his now free hand through his hair in what seemed to be idle consternation. 

“Do you have any more readings to take?” The question threw Hoshi for long enough that she felt particularly stupid in her mute nod of an answer as she cast her gaze anywhere but his. 

“Hey.” 

Reed's tone was a bit softer than his usual clip and it was that, more than the hesitant touch on her shoulder—even through three layers of fabric she felt the burn of his fingertips and had to stifle a sharp inhale—that threw her eyes back on his face; his cheeks were a little red, the beginnings of a flush high on the bridge of his nose showing what Hoshi believed to be either scars or small pox-marks in its discolor. 

“We'll be fine, Hosh, Phlox is a consummate professional and he's more worried about the interaction of the mild effects of this pollen—or whatever part of this flora that is causing this nonsense, I didn't pretend to understand half of his specifications—than undue side-effect in any particularly threatening capacity.” 

“I know,” Hoshi agreed, feeling the slightest bit daring as she rested her fingertips as high up on his wrist as his coveralls allowed. A sharp breath cut through the air and Hoshi didn't know which of the two of them it actually was but she also knew, as she let her body sway against the weight of his hand the slightest of bits, that it didn't actually matter; Reed licked his lips before drawing the bottom one between his teeth. 

Locking eyes with his, Hoshi took a step forward and, in her peripheral, saw him swallow, harsh and heavy. By now the flush had traveled up to the tips of his ears and she felt another rush of heat go through her as she clenched down onto nothing. Desperately, she thought of something to distract her from her encroaching fantasies. 

“Do you think the captain will let us off-planet early?” 

Reed shook his head. “The atmospheric conditions won't give him a clear shot until tomorrow—unless it's a matter of life or death, I don't see the captain risking the shuttle pod.” 

“The commander _does_ seem hate it when he has to send his team to repair one.” 

“Quite right,” Reed agreed easily; Hoshi watched as he angled his body down to watch her reactions better—she wondered what he saw this time, if her want for him was as obvious in her eyes as it seemed to be in her face. 

A slight wind blew around the two of them and Hoshi's nostrils flared, because with the breeze came what seemed to be Reed's shampoo—better smelling on his body chemistry than on the rest of the crew's by far and away—and all at once she knew that she had to have him. 

“Malcolm.” It was said low, more guttural than her usual tone, and Hoshi watched in fervid interest as the lieutenant's pupils dilated in what could only be an answering desire. He shuffled forward the last step between the two of them, until he had to either hold onto her waist or risk one of them losing their footing—a breathy exhalation came out of her mouth, unbidden, as he chose the former to the latter, her shoulder cold for a moment before sparks ran through her body from where he was now gripping her. Reed's other hand, only now moving from its position against his phase-pistol, hung uselessly at his side as he swallowed. 

“Hoshi, I—” He stopped on a gasp as she took his unwritten invitation and plastered herself against his front. She could feel him, already hard and stiffening even further when Hoshi's thigh planted itself against his cock. “I feel as though this is somewhat sudden.” 

“It's really not,” Hoshi disagreed bluntly, her left hand brushing up against the line of his jaw in an up and down motion that she felt him shiver from. As if in reply, Reed maneuvered her more fully against his body and she couldn't help—didn't really want to help—the moan that came out of her mouth as his movements pressed her breasts, nipples already sensitive and tight from the last few minutes, against his chest. 

Reed nodded and leaned in close to her—Hoshi felt herself break out in goosebumps as his breath puffed up against her cheek; she swallowed, heavy and practically viscous. “You are—absolutely stunning.” 

“You too,” Hoshi replied quickly as her right hand trailed up Reed's chest and over his zipper, the noise as she teased it down a few inches particularly loud in the quiet of the nature-reclaimed city they were on the edge of. “I want—”

“Yes.” The agreement came even quicker than Hoshi's own words and she moaned as Reed's free hand went to her ass, clutching it tightly as he pulled their hips together with an answering moan, his breath already harsh and matching hers inhale for exhale.

The kiss—his hand moving from her waist to the roots of her hair in a quick motion and his subsequent tug on it pulling her neck up for ease of access—was rough, his tongue entering her mouth with an abandon that more than supplanted what used to be only her fantasies of this very thing. But this was more than fantasy, quicker and decidedly more on duty than she had had pleasured herself with when the need overtook her—mostly when Reed's sleeves were rolled up, or he was sweaty and smirking, or firing off a phase-pistol with an accuracy that he had, once, helped her attain, his hands over hers and bodies pressed close together. Not as close as this, though, and she wondered why in the living hell it had taken this long for the two of them to decide fucking each other was only the best idea the two of them could come up with. 

With that thought firmly in her mind Hoshi reared up on her toes to continue their tongues' exploration out of her own mouth and into Reed's; with a decisive tug she pulled down the zipper of Reed's coveralls, more than a little annoyed that they went on-planet without proper away uniforms—it would also make the process of her undressing of him in a timely fashion a lot easier. 

“Hoshi, I—” Reed managed to get out once they had parted mouths, the thin trail of saliva connecting the two of them only breaking as his lips moved. Hoshi only had to look at him, her hand sneaking in between his uniform shirt and his undershirt in a motion that made his stomach pull in and his breath stutter out, for the lieutenant to stop his sentence in its tracks. 

“I'm going to ride you,” Hoshi whispered into his ear, sucking hard at the spot right behind it in the hopes of making a mark that he would see every time he looked in a mirror—at least for a few days, “so hard that we both might end up getting friction burn.” 

“Well, I'd be a fool to say no to that.” 

In lieu of a vocal response, Hoshi attached her lips to Reed's once more, licking into his mouth with a throaty growl that she felt him jolt in response to. One of Reed's hands started to grope at her ass, massaging and squeezing it gently as Hoshi started to rub herself against his thigh, her other leg bracketing Reed in for a moment before he used his other hand to hoist her body against his own fully. As they took a moment for breath, Reed's hand snaking its way up Hoshi's stomach and chest and to the zipper of her coverall, playing idly with the tag for a moment before, with the same enthusiasm she Hoshi had for taking down Reed's own, he pulled the zipper with a harsh tug. 

“These are decidedly inconvenient,” Reed muttered, pulling himself away from her for a moment—Hoshi felt a whine creep up in the back of her throat and the flush in her body seemed to exacerbate as the lieutenant pulled away from her. Maybe he felt the same burn at their lack of contact, or maybe her whine was more obvious than she had thought, but either way it didn't take long for Reed to decide where he was going with this assignation. 

Hoshi's back hit the side of their shuttle pod, and she let out a small 'hmmph,' at the force of her body hitting metal, and then his body hitting hers. 

“I'm not doing this on the ground.” It wasn't quite an explanation, but it also didn't matter as Reed dropped to his knees in front of her, one hand on her hip to keep her still, and raked up her uniform and undershirt in one, licking a stripe from her belly button to the bottom of where her ribs met her breasts. He stayed there, moving his lips gently from one side to the other, his nose bumping along the underside of her breasts every time he moved. At any other time, the teasing would have been nice, would have turned her on and kept her going for longer than a quick-n-tumble usually did, but if Reed didn't do something more than tease her to a tizzy, Hoshi might actually die. 

“You're not doing anything.” The response was late, too breathy to be construed as even a joke that didn't come quite soon enough, and by the smirk Reed graced her with—he really _did_ look good down on his knees—he knew it as well. She tilted her hips forward as the scene made her wetter than she had been in awhile. In fact, she could feel it already making a mess of her skivs and she knew it was more than likely that Reed, down close but not quite to exactly where she wanted him, could smell her musk. 

“Then push down your coverall and I will,” Reed replied, his voice having gone down a decibel or two—Hoshi was quick to do so and Reed smiled, hungry, as he pushed the coverall and her underwear from her hips down her thighs in an efficient motion. 

Always a competent Starfleet officer, Reed got too work immediately and Hoshi cried out, one hand scrabbling for purchase against the smooth metal of the shuttle craft, the other tangling into his hair as she pushed his head firmly against where he was licking around and against her clit. 

“God _damn_ , lieutenant, that's—” she cut herself off with a groan, Reed's tongue having made its way to the entrance of her vagina with an ease that told Hoshi he was not a novice at eating a woman out. She hunched at her waist, a whine catching in the back of her throat as his nose brushed deliberately against her folds, nudging at her clit with every other swipe of his tongue inside of her. Hoshi moaned and let Reed hitch her left leg up and over his shoulder, and she managed to get a solid enough grip on a panel to push her hips against where he was messily licking into her, his tongue, sometimes his fingertips, rubbing against her clit in frustratingly evasive motions. 

“Malcolm, please.” It was almost sobbed out, Hoshi's focus solely on Reed's ministrations of her body, needing—and any other time she would have happily let herself come this way before dicking down—him to fuck her more than she needed to feel his tongue slipping in and out of her as she convulsed around him, knowing that when she pulled him up to kiss her, the bottom half of his face would be covered and she would be able to taste herself on his tongue. 

“Fuck me.” 

Reed ripped himself away from her, Hoshi desperately tamping down a groan of disappointment, and when he looked up, sure enough his nose to his chin was glistening, slick, and Hoshi dropped to her knees to taste the both of them. Pushing down at Reed's coverall, she didn't bother with his uniform top, instead pushing down his own coverall pants and underwear, licking her lips as his cock bounced against the uniform shirt when freed from his skivvie blues. Hoshi's mouth went dry for a second, watching as a bit of precome dribbled out to make a dark stain on the fabric, but as she licked her lips, saliva flooded her mouth once more and she was hard-pressed not to just—

Moaning almost as loudly as Reed did when she took the tip of his cock into her mouth, she let herself suck on the head, swirling her tongue around his slit once, twice, thrice, before easing off of him with an audible pop, the tip of her tongue not leaving his slit for a few seconds after the rest of her mouth had left. 

“In the shuttle,” Reed panted out before Hoshi could shove down her coverall further and straddle the lieutenant right then and there. “Safer.” 

“Okay,” Hoshi agreed, decisive, as she rubbed herself against Reed sinuously, very deliberately making sure his cock caught against her folds, up the slightest bit, and hovering against her opening, before moving back to a standing position—it took a second, but after blinking, Reed stood up as well. Licking her lips at the stumble his arousal caused, Hoshi plastered herself against Reed's side as he keyed in the security lock of the shuttle they had come down in. 

Hoshi let out a little whine as the red light blinked—in his haste, Reed has mashed an incorrect button and had to try the code again. Her left hand reached around him to the panel while her right reached around him to his dick; Reed's stance widened and Hoshi heard his breath hitch as she stroked him softly, catching her thumb on the head with every upstroke. 

“2-2-Alpha-Delta-Niner,” she murmured, flicking her tongue into his ear in a brief tease that she felt him shudder from. “Now get in and close the door.” 

Gripping her waist in an almost painful grip, Reed managed to get the both of them inside of the shuttle pod, pressing the palm of his hand against the—thankfully easier to manage—button to close the hatch, before maneuvering the both of them, Hoshi still pulling lightly at his dick and Reed's free hand inching from he upper curve of her ass to her vagina and slipping two fingers into her as he twisted them, to fall onto the narrow seating bench. 

“Oh, fuck,” Hoshi panted out, squirming a little against the bench, keening as Reed bit gently at her areola, both of their shirts having had rucked up somewhere between the outside of the shuttle and the bench in its interior. 

“Did you still want to ride me?” Reed asked, his breath puffing against her nipple, which tightened—he flicked the tip of his tongue against it, shooting a look up at her as she groaned out an incomprehensible answer, her hips pressing into Reed's as he added a third finger, his thumb pressing hard into her clit as he rubbed deep, circling around it in varying configurations. 

“What? No, I don't—” Hoshi gasped, a low roll in her stomach as Reed continued his ministrations, his cock rubbing at the hollow of her hip bone, so close to where she really wanted it, distracting her from her words, “I don't care, just—” 

She stopped herself from speaking more, reaching one of her hands down to grip at his cock as the other pulled incessantly at where his fingers entered her; she twisted one of her own through two of his and hooked them out of her, bringing their hands to her breast as she lined up his cock with her entrance. Reed hesitated, just a moment, before thrusting into her, his other hand propping her hips slightly up to get a better angle—Hoshi's head, without conscious thought, hit the bench hard and she rolled out her shoulders as her throat choked on a groan, a strangled 'yessssss' slipping through. 

“Yes?” Reed asked rhetorically, grunting as he pulled out of her almost all of the way, unhooking their fingers to find her clit as he thrust back in, wriggling the hand holding up her hip out and to the side of the hull; Hoshi planted one of her feet on the bench, the other hooking around the edge as much as her stretched out uniform would let her spread without ripping the material. Reed's leg hooked against her own, his other knee planted on the bench, and while that angle was better, Hoshi still whined, high and needy, every time Reed's dick was _this_ close to slipping out of her. 

“Let me...” she muttered after a moment, slapping his hand away from her clit to let him get the leverage he needed, and gasping when that indeed did the trick. His arm brushed against the side of her face as his hips rocked in a frenzied time with her own, their panting breaths and slick coupling harsh without the ambient noise of the planet around them. 

Hoshi bit at Reed's forearm, her head thrown to the side as she let her hand start to move, rough, against her clit. 

“Hosh, I'm not going to—”

“I know,” Hoshi agreed, small whines escaping her throat as Reed, at his admission, started to move inside of her faster, smaller thrusts but as deep as he could go every time—Hoshi felt it was a good trade for the more teasing full slide out from before. “Me too.” 

She needed him to fill her, their orgasms almost timed from her clenching down on his dick and him coming into her, hot and throbbing. He turned his head down and then their mouths were against one another, panting and licking and less a kiss than a desperate attempt at tasting one another. 

Tightening around Reed's cock, Hoshi let out little hitched gasps, her eyes locked on Reed's furrowed brow, his gaze boring into her own. 

“Malcolm,” she groaned, her fingers stilling for a moment as she felt the first waves of her orgasm hit her, almost unexpected in its intensity compared to her time on the precipice. “Oh God, Malcolm.” 

“Bloody—fuck, Hoshi,” Reed responded, his hips picking up pace for a few thrusts before her automatic clenching in the thrall of her own orgasm stopped his motions as he followed her over the edge. Flashes came and went by in Hoshi's minds-eye, and her hand went to the back of Reed's neck, holding him there when his head fell into the space between her shoulder and neck as he panted into it, his hips still grinding, twitching really, in small circles inside of her body. A flash, almost an aftershock, ran through her every time his breath puffed against her carotid artery, and she heard and answering grunt when her body clenched in response to the shock. 

“Oh my God,” she panted out, still enthralled with the way he stayed inside of her almost perfectly. “You are—wow.” 

“I quite agree,” Reed answered, maneuvering them only slightly—Hoshi's disappointed whine stopping him removing his softening cock from her body—so they could lay across the bunk the best they could, coveralls and underthings tangled around their knees, uniforms and undershirts around their chests. Hoshi knew that they looked like total messes, but she also didn't care. 

“How long until you can go again?” she asked after a moment, feeling herself already willing and rearing to go for another round. 

“Sooner than one would expect,” Reed responded, and if to show the truth of his words she felt his cock twitch in interest from where he was now again grinding his hips gently into her own. “You?” 

“That's why I asked,” Hoshi answered, “I was hoping you would say 'soon.'” 

Reed grinned before maneuvering them to an easier position, Hoshi on his lap as he sat on the edge of the bench. The angle, while not necessarily deeper, still brought out a gasp from Hoshi, Reed's mouth sucking on her collar bone not at all helping the almost mewling noises coming out of her mouth. 

“I can do this then,” Reed stated, his own fingers joining where hers were already on her clit, his pinky finger entering her vagina on every second or third upthrust—for some reason Hoshi found the extra appendage the hottest thing someone had done to her in awhile, and it was her focus on that feeling, more than anything else, that brought about her second, completely unexpected orgasm. 

“Malcolm,” she groaned, starting a hard rhythm on his dick in the middle of her orgasm, riding out the old and hoping to bring in, soon, the new. “I need—” 

“What?” Reed panted out, his hips bucking against hers as he matched her own desperate pace. 

“I—”

Reed's communicator beeped. Their training having done them well, even in the midst of the best sex of Hoshi's life, they both stilled at the chirrup. 

The second beep brought Reed into action, and he fumbled down into one of the pockets of his coverall to grasp at the device. Hoshi tightened herself around him, and Reed let out a small whimper before clearing his throat and answering. 

“Reed, here.” 

Hoshi, undeterred now that the interruption had been identified, started riding Reed once more—she grinned as the fingers against her clit started circling it again, almost absently, as he tried to focus on what Phlox was saying. 

“I have spoken with the captain, lieutenant, and he has not agreed with my assessment in bringing you and Ms. Sato back to the ship before the scheduled rendezvous point.” 

“Uh-huh,” Reed answered, biting hard at his lip as Hoshi trailed her fingertips down Reed's back, over the swell of his ass, and down to his balls. 

He dropped the communicator onto the bench, his now free hand reaching to the base of her back, holding her body there as only their hips moved, minute, against each other. 

“Thankfully, there is no particular worry to the atmospheric conditions. It might be embarrassing for humans, but all the pollen really does is increase hormonal levels for a few hours—you might feel the need to copulate, but I am sure that the need won't be too terribly bad.” 

Reed didn't answer, his mouth preoccupied by Hoshi's own—she had the sudden urge to taste the back of his teeth during about the middle part of Phlox's sentence and while she had heard the rest of the doctor's statement, she also knew that she didn't actually care all that much about it. When the silence from their end went on for a moment longer, and Hohsi was sure that Phlox heard a few sounds he would only equate to human sexual encounters, the doctor cleared his throat. 

“Or it will.” Reed's grunt seemed to answer that, Hoshi's breath of 'Malcolm' an agreement. 

“Anyway! I am more than sure that you both should be fine. Ensign Sato is on birth control and neither of you have a history of sexually transmitted diseases.” 

A pause as Reed twisted his hips in a direction that Hoshi didn't know could feel like a slow burn running through her core, and she keened out, Reed's own keen echoing against hers in the pod. 

“Enjoy your copulation! The pollen should flush naturally through your systems by the morning, but contact me with any problems you might have, or if it lasts longer than through the night. Phlox, out.”

**Author's Note:**

> i might make a second part where they have to like talk about feelings (and then fuck each other again) 
> 
> i love you all xoxo
> 
> feel free to contact at newyorktopaloalto@mail.com


End file.
